Aniversario
by Kirby-Nara
Summary: [Twoshot-SaiIno] El primer aniversario de nupcias, algo que debe celebrarse. Algo lindo y que puedes compartir en pareja. Algo alegre. O así se supone debe ser. El inicio de su primer aniversario no había salido muy bien, en realidad, había sido un desastre, pero él estaba más que decidido a hacer que lo que siguiera, fuera perfecto. Todo por ella. "-Todo es por ti, bonita-"


¡Hola mushashos y mushashas bonitos! XP

Hoy he decidido por fin a subir este Twoshot que tengo escrito desde hace ya quien sabe cuánto rato y el cual al fin me he dignado a revisar, corregir y subir. Quería escribir algo extenso sobre esta pareja, así de muchos capítulos. Una fic larga pues XD pero el _coco ─Ósea la cabeza, OK. ¡Hay! ahora si todos bien finos :P─_ no me da pa' más. El SaiIno creo que solo me da para Oneshot, y ahora, Twoshot XD

Realmente no tengo mucho que decir. Esta historia ya fue resumida en el Sumary y título así que...

¡Los dejo para que lean! No olviden dar su hermosísimo apoyo y opinión en los review. Los _**amodoro**_ chicos. Nos leemos en las notitas del final.

***Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto. La siguiente historia es total y completamente mía***

 **«CAPITULO 1»**

" **Catástrofe"**

\- ... Ino...-

 _Nada._

-... Ino...-

 _Aun sin respuesta._

\- Ino... Ino... ¡Ino!- Exclamó más alto pero sin abrir sus ojos ni despegar el rostro de la almohada, lo que solo acallaba ligeramente el reclamo. _¿Por qué su esposa no apagaba la maldita alarma?_

Después de que esta siguiera sonando un par de minutos más, se hartó. De un solo tiro, otro reloj-alarma había desaparecido. Esta vez, obra del _tantō_ que ahora le atravesaba y lo dejaba clavado contra la pared opuesta.

Sai ni siquiera miro donde se había clavado el arma ninja. Lo único que deseaba era poder dormir un rato más. Ya sin el sonido de aquella molesta alarma, podía regresar a su apacible sueño. Se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón y estiro el brazo, tratando de encontrar a esa rubia con —lo que parecía— un sueño increíblemente pesado. El chico de ojos negros no encontraría a quien buscaba, pues su chica, no estaba ahí, acto que provocó que frunciera el ceño y se obligara a abrir —aunque, levemente— los ojos.

 _¿Dónde diablos estaba su esposa?_

Tallándose los ojos con el dorso de ambas manos, el joven se sentó sobre la cama que debería estar compartiendo con la, _ahora_ , cabecilla del afamado clan Yamanaka.

\- ¿Ino?- Llamo él desde su lugar, suponiendo que quizás pudiese estar dándose una ducha o dentro de su enorme y aglomerado closet. Ni siquiera recordaba que ella saldría tan temprano o a dónde, pues no le había dicho nada. Pero no, no recibió ni respuesta de la chica, ni sonido alguno que le indicara otra suposición.

Aun con una mueca en su rostro, se levantó del acogedor letargo y se acercó al baño, al ya mencionado closet; bajo las escaleras llamándola, busco en la cocina, en el living, en el patio trasero, el pequeño invernadero de la casa, el jardín, miro por la ventana el negocio de flores... _Todo_ ; pero Yamanaka Ino no estaba en casa.

\- ¿Dónde está?, ¿no abrirá hoy la floristería?- Se preguntó en voz alta, decidiendo a darse una ducha y prepararse para acabar con su descanso. Gruño por lo bajo mientras en un susurro una maldición —nada común en él, por cierto— era soltada.

 _Estaba agotado._

Hatake Kakashi, el Rokudaime Hokage, había enviado al pelinegro a una misión en compañía del héroe ninja de la última Guerra —o también considerado por este último como su mejor y más idiota amigo—: Uzumaki Naruto, en el País de La Roca. Habían pasado ahí casi semana y media, y justamente, el pelinegro, había pisado el suelo de su hogar la noche anterior.

No tenía energía para nada, pues, como más de uno sabía, Naruto podía ser un héroe, pero también era escandaloso y _demasiado_ energético. _Aún más si solo eran ellos dos._ Quería dormir y no levantarse sino hasta el día continuo pero, ahora no vivía solo. Hace casi un año se había casado con la única mujer que había despertado en él no solo deseos carnales —o una extraña amistad, en el único caso de la ahora Uchiha Sakura, claro que así es como ambos la nombraban—. El pelinegro nunca había sentido nada fuera de lo normal pero, aquella rubia de hermosos ojos color azul zafiro y figura de infarto, había hecho que no solo la quisiera cerca, sino a su lado, y _para siempre._

Volvió por sus pasos y entro a la cocina, buscando esta vez alguna nota dejada por Ino. Al no encontrar nada, subió a su habitación e hizo lo mismo, aun sin éxito. Entro al baño y se metió debajo del agua —fría, para su disgusto pero beneficio— para quitarse cualquier rastro que el sueño y agotamiento tuvieran en él. _Inefectivo, por supuesto._

Minutos más tarde se encontraba, con una taza de café negro en mano, abriendo el establecimiento de flores que la familia de su esposa tenía desde mucho antes que el muchacho, siquiera, la conociera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kamisama debía odiarlo en verdad. No. Kamisama no. Yamanaka Ino, por haberlo dejado solo, o por lo menos, eso es lo que pensaba Sai…_

La mañana estaba pasando demasiado lenta para su gusto, además de que, extrañamente, la gente parecía querer fastidiarle. Justo ese día, en el que el joven pelinegro se la pasaba solo, y con una cara de pocos amigos, parecía que media Konoha tendría alguna especie de competencia para ver quién era el que más compraba colosales ramos de flores o arreglos ostentosos de estas. Para rematar, el medio día estaba por pasar y de la rubia, ni sus luces.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos unos momentos cuando el último cliente —antes de su hora de almuerzo— salía. Estaba cayéndose del sueño y, a pesar de ser una persona que no demuestra demasiado sus emociones, la gente que había visitado esa mañana la _Floristería Yamanaka_ se había percatado del aura negativa y pesada que el artista despedía. Y no es porque a él le fastidiara atender a la gente —o por lo menos, no del todo—, sino que comenzaba a preocuparse por su mujer. _¿Dónde diablos se había podido meter?_

\- ¡Sai, cariño!- Oyó que lo llamaba una voz femenina conocida, pero no era la voz que estaba ansiando oír. Abrió los ojos antes de saludar.

\- Hotaru-san, buen día- Y ahí, delante de él, una mujer de cabello castaño perfectamente recogido y ojos color marrón, le sonreía. _Sí, delante de él, su suegra había hecho su aparición._

\- Cariño, ¿no habías llegado ayer de tu misión?, ¿por qué no estas descansando?, te ves más pálido que siempre. ¿Dónde está Ino?, ella debería de estar más pendiente de ti- Hablo, dejando su bolso sobre el mostrador del pequeño local y asomando la cabeza en el corredor detrás del muchacho.

Suspiro y después, una de sus típicas sonrisas forzadas asalto su rostro- Si lo supiera, le juro que estaría durmiendo...

\- ¿Si lo supieras?, ¿acaso hoy no es su...?- Comenzó a decir la castaña pero se interrumpió, dejando la idea al aire y contando sus dedos. Luego de esto, negó a sí misma. Sai borro su sonrisa y enarco una ceja, _¿"acaso hoy" qué?_ -, bueno, no importa, ¿por qué no vas a recostarte? Te prepararé algo y después yo atenderé la tienda, ¿bien?

El artista acepto. Aun así, la duda de querer preguntar qué era eso que iba a decir se quedó consigo. Sin embargo, la entusiasta madre de su esposa no le dio oportunidad de hablar cuando comenzó a llevarlo a empujones a su hogar y luego de dejarlo en el sofá —y una vez que logro que el muchacho se recostara— desapareció en la cocina. A pesar de sus dudas, Sai estaba haciendo lo quería desde que inicio el día; _descansar._ No podía, ni iba, a quejarse.

Hotaru no parecía que fuera a terminar en cualquier segundo, pues al contrario de su esposa, a su querida suegra le encantaba cocinar como para un ejército entero, incluso si era solo para ella. Por tanto, Sai se permitió esperarla con los ojos cerrados para, por lo menos, dormitar unos minutos.

Mientras parpadeaba y bostezaba con ganas, el ojinegro se percató de que la mesa de centro ya no tenía solo un enorme florero y un par de revistas de las que le gustaba leer a Ino, sino que una foto enmarcada adornaba gran parte de esta ahora.

\- Debí pasarla de largo ayer que llegue.- Dijo para sí, mientras examinaba a detalle aquel recuerdo.

Una diminuta, pero sincera sonrisa se posó en sus labios al tomarla entre sus manos. La fotografía que se apreciaba en aquel marco de madera, _era una foto de su boda._

Su rubia favorita vestía un hermoso shiromuku*, blanco y con pequeños detalles bordados en color azul _-"… Su favorito…"-_ Llevaba puesto el gorro ceremonial y aun así, su dorado y largo cabello podía apreciarse y enmarcar su delicado rostro, maquillado a duras penas, resaltando sus expresivos ojos y sus carnosos y rosados labios; finalmente sus mejillas, decoradas con el ya natural rubor que tenían. Él, a su lado, vestía un montsuki** con el símbolo del clan Yamanaka, su —desde aquel momento— emblema familiar. La misma Ino había insistido en que así fuera y, aunque no se casaran aun, él desde hacía tiempo atrás que no podía negarle nada a la chica.

En la fotografía, Sai le tenía sujeta desde la cintura con una mano, mientras que la otra sostenía una de ella, entrelazando tanto sus dedos como sus vidas. Ino tenía un par de lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos, de cualquier forma, ni estás opacaban la brillante sonrisa que portaba. Detrás de ellos, como fondo y lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, la capilla de un santuario perfectamente adornado se veía.

En el fondo de la misma salían, y sin haberlo previsto, Naruto y Hinata, Sakura, e incluso _el Uchiha_ , siendo arrastrado ahí por la pelirrosa, claro que antes de haber partido a una de sus _'misiones'_ con esta última. El resto de los amigos y compañeros de generación de ambos habían estado presentes en la ceremonia religiosa, bastante modesta y tranquila; justo como debía ser una boda. La celebración de la recepción, al contrario, había sido bastante más grande. Al parecer del pelinegro, media Aldea —y algunos conocidos de otras, entre ellos, el Kazekage y compañía y el, ahora, futuro Mizukage, pues Ino le había conocido al finalizar la Guerra— estaban celebrando su boda; claro que Ino había argumentado que solo eran amigos cercanos y _algunos más cercanos._

El chico dejo nuevamente el marco sobre la mesilla y se recostó de nuevo en el espacioso sofá de su sala. Cerró los ojos aun con su sonrisa y la duda —cada vez más creciente— de dónde estaba la mujer que le estaba robando el sueño, _literalmente hablando…_

Rato después, Hotaru lo despertó para que comiera una pequeña ración de sus monstruosas, aunque deliciosas, comidas.

\- Sai-kun, ¿cómo estuvo la comida?- Cuestiono la castaña frente a él una vez finalizado su almuerzo. Sai tomo de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso de té y, después de limpiar su boca, sonrió falso ─ya su costumbre—.

\- Delicioso, Yamanaka-sa-

\- Hotaru. Ya te lo he dicho cariño- Interrumpió al chico, para después levantarse y recoger la mesa. Al acercarse para tomar los trastos de Sai, Hotaru se arrodillo a su lado y, tras dejar todo lo que traía en las manos de nuevo en la mesa, la castaña tomo las mejillas de Sai y las pellizco, sobresaltando un poco al hombre. Sai abrió los ojos al sentir las manos femeninas y la observo, algo inquieto-... Y esperaba también que después de todo este tiempo, ya no usaras _ese_ gesto conmigo...-

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras. Al parecer Ino ya no era la única que podía leerlo tan bien para notar su incomodidad.

Segundos más tarde, Hotaru soltó las mejillas del muchacho. Se levantó, tomo todos los trastos y se perdió nuevamente en la cocina. Sai podía escucharla golpear los utensilios unos contra otros y el chorro del agua. Más tarde, oyó la voz de está despidiéndose para ir a atender el negocio familiar y luego la puerto cerrarse.

El siguió arrodillado a la mesa durante todo aquello. Suspiro y río de si mismo luego; _sí que había entrado en una buena familia_. Le gustaba eso. _Amaba ser un Yamanaka._

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

Para cuando Ino puso un pie dentro de la casa, la noche ya había caído.

Sai estaba en el pequeño estudio que juntos habían adecuado para las _'obras maestras'_ de este ─como Ino había nombrado cada trabajo de su esposo─. Él se encontraba pintando y repintando la misma línea con diferentes tonos y colores _. Ese día no estaba inspirado ni para dibujar cualquier cosa._

Al oír la puerta, este dejo a un lado su trabajo para ir con su chica. Había estado inquieto todo el día pero, un rato luego de que Hotaru lo dejara a solas y Sai se diera cuenta de que sin saber el paradero de Ino no iba a poder descansar como dios manda, se decidió a salir a buscarla. Claro que no fue necesario pues la rubia en cuestión llamo a su hogar en ese instante.

Sai no le reprochó ni nada parecido, estaban casados _pero uno no debía andar detrás del otro todo el tiempo_ , o eso había aprendido de un libro tiempo atrás. Tampoco demostró su confusión al no encontrarla esa mañana, o el extraño sentimiento de falta que experimento al no recibir el tan preciado beso de buenos días que ella siempre le daba cuando este estaba a su lado al despertar, pues, como ninja de elite, no siempre podían amanecer en la misma Aldea o, siquiera, en el mismo País.

La rubia se disculpó una decena de veces antes de contar que había estado preparando una sorpresa para _'cierta'_ noche, pero que justo antes de que él llegara el antepasado día, le habían llamado diciendo que algo requería su presencia ya que salió un improvisto. Habían dicho también que no tardaría mucho y por eso, a la mañana siguiente, había decidido mejor no despertarlo, pues parecía realmente agotado.

Ino dejo sobre el sofá el par de bolsas que traía a cada mano y se acercó rápidamente al umbral de aquella habitación en donde Sai se encontraba de pie y con los brazos cruzados, viendo cada uno de sus movimiento con extremo interés y una diminuta —casi inexistente— curvatura en sus labios. Naruto le había dicho que desde que se casó con la rubia..., _no,_ más específicamente, _desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos reales por ella_ , sonreía, se divertía y _vivía_ más.

Él estaba de acuerdo.

Ino corrió y se abrazó al cuello de su esposo mientras depositaba ligeros besos por todo su rostro y parte de su cuello. Sai no entendía muy bien el porqué de tanto amor de un momento a otro pero tampoco le dijo que no. Rodeo la diminuta cintura de ella y la pego más a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Felicidades bebé!- Soltó con una brillante sonrisa, dándole otro beso pero esta vez en los labios. Sai dudo un momento pero Ino no le dio tiempo para nada cuando se soltó y se alejó de él, acercándose nuevamente a las bolsas en el sofá.

Tomo una de ellas y de este saco una caja. Una color azul brillante con un largo y grande moño color blanco. Se acercó de nuevo rápidamente él, extendiéndole el regalo. Sai miro la caja y luego a su esposa; nuevamente miro la caja. _Estaba confundido._

\- Ino... Es...- Comenzó a decir para luego señalarse así mismo con el índice.

\- Claro que es para ti, tontuelo, ¿para quién más?- Contesto como si fuera lo más obvio. Claro que para ella era así, no para él. Aun así, agradeció mientras lo abría.

Al remover con sumo cuidado el papel y moño del regalo, quito la tapa de la caja, encontrándose con otra más, solo que esta estaba recubierta de piel y tenía un placa metálica con una inscripción en la que se leía: _«Con todo mi amor, para Sai»_ y abajo una fecha. Este sacó el objeto y lo observó bien. Se asemejaba a un pequeño baúl. Quitó los seguros que lo mantenían cerrado y al abrirlo noto que era un tipo de kit de dibujo.

De esos que anuncian por todos lados, que contienen pinceles, óleos, colores, pasteles***, y tantas otras cosas que un artista requiere. Además, en el interior de la tapa, había un cuaderno de dibujo, y un bloc del mismo tipo. Tenía varios compartimientos que contenían más y más objetos destinados únicamente y exclusivamente a los artistas como él.

Sai estaba sorprendido. Incluso para él, que conocía del tema del arte, le había sido realmente difícil conseguir un conjunto tan bien equipado como aquel, después de todo, la guerra había dejado muchos estragos aquí y allá y durante un tiempo prácticamente nadie se interesó por reconstruir tiendas de _ocio_ —como eran considerados los establecimientos de donde él se abastecía para sus obras—. Claro que la tinta ninja no se encontraba en esa clase de lugares, por eso su ninjutsu no se había visto afectado.

La chica se encontraba a su lado, viendo su expresión mientras, nerviosa, mordisqueaba la punta de su uña.

\- ¿Te gusta?...- Inquirió tragando duro al sentir como él dirigía su mirada inexpresiva a ella. Se sintió morir al verle de aquella forma. Tal vez él ya había conseguido uno y este ahora le estorbaría. O había olvidado revisar que contuviera algo importante- _"Haber, óleos, pasteles, lápices, carboncillos, colores... ¿qué faltaría?..."-_ Comenzó a cavilar poniéndose más y más nerviosa hasta que sintió que él la rodeaba en sus brazos.

\- Gracias, bonita- Susurro a su oído para después depositar un beso tierno y lleno de amor en su mejilla, luego, otra más de igual forma en sus labios.

Ino se quedó flotando en las nubes unos segundos después de que Sai se separara. Él, sentado ahora en el sofá, miraba su regalo con fascinación. Ella había elegido bien pero, _¿y él?,_ _¿y su regalo?_

\- Amm... Sai- Llamo y cuando este la miro, continúo-. No es por ser interesada ni nada pero... ¿no tienes algo para mí?- Cuestiono ilusionada, mas Sai le miro con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿Yo? Ino, yo no tengo nada que darte para esta noche- Declaro, directo. Jamás se había caracterizado por suavizar mucho la verdad pero, en el momento en que concluyo esas palabras, se arrepintió de no hacerlo.

\- No... Amm... ¿No tienes nada para mí?...- Ino hacia todo el esfuerzo que podía para no soltarse en llanto en ese momento. Claro que sus ojos ya estaban totalmente llenos de lágrimas, pero aún ninguna resbalaba por sus mejillas.

Sai solo pudo negar con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a su esposa, pero Ino dio un par de pasos atrás antes de que la mano de él rozara su rostro.

\- No lo olvidaste, ¿verdad, Sai?-

El ojinegro quería dar una negativa y decirle que no había olvidado... _Lo que sea que había olvidado._ Suspiro, realmente olvido algo que era importante para ella pero, no podía dejar las cosas así.

\- Ino, lo siento pero...- Comenzó a decir, tratando de no sonar tan estúpido como se sentía- pero... ¿Olvidar qué?...

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par, las lágrimas contenidas escaparon de sus ojos sin filtro alguno y ella se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas. Sai se preocupó y se arrodillo frente a ella, le tomo con ambas manos el rostro y comenzó a llamarla desesperado.

\- ¡Oe, Ino!, ¡Ino, por favor no hagas esto!- La rubia no había prestado atención a lo que decía hasta aquella última frase- ¡Ino, ya me disculpe!, ¡me equivoque y lo sien...- Se interrumpió al sentir como su mejilla ardía. Ino acababa de abofetearlo.

Al dirigir nuevamente su vista a su mujer, está ya no tenía aquella mirada perdida y dolida de segundos atrás, ahora esta estaba llena de enojo y frustración, las lágrimas seguían ahí, lo que solo provoco que su corazón se encogiera un poco más.

La Yamanaka se levantó totalmente molesta y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Sai trato de alcanzarla pero, justo antes de que él le tomara del brazo para pararla, Ino se giró y lo encaro.

\- No, Sai. Yo fui la que se equivocó... Me equivoque al esperar algo así de ti...-

Y dicho esto, se giró y nuevamente corrió mientras lloraba hasta encerrarse en su alcoba. Sai quedo con los ojos totalmente abiertos unos segundos antes de dejarse caer en el borde de los escalones. Cerró los ojos y se tomó la cabeza con frustración. Ahora sí que la había regado. En ese momento, incluso el Uchiha parecía mejor esposo que él, por lo menos, no creía que este también olvidara su _Primer Aniversario._

\- ¡Espera un momento!- Se dijo así mismo y luego corrió a buscar dos cosas a su estudio; el primero, su regalo de aniversario y, segundo, un calendario. No quería, ni iba, a dejar las cosas mal. No así.

 _Aun podía rearmar el corazón de su amada. Aun podía rearmar el suyo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **-)****(-**

 **.**

 **.**

* Montsuki: Es una prenda de ropa muy formal que llevan los novios y los invitados masculinos más relevantes en las bodas.

** Shiromuku: Tipo de kimono blanco que usan las novias en las bodas sintoístas.

*** Pasteles: el color pastel es aquel que da la sensación de ser suave. Se encuentran en la parte de la gama de un celeste más cerca del blanco. Los colores pastel son considerados colores pálidos o suaves.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tan~ Tan~ Tan~_

Creo que ya saben esto de que _**AMO EL DRAMA.**_

 _ **¡Jajajajajajajaj! ¡Muajjajajajaj!**_

En fin, ya les había contado esto, ¿no? El SaiIno solo me da para capítulos únicos y, en este caso excepcional, para dos :'V

Pero bueno, espero les guste esto que tengo rato que subo, pero poss no, y ahora por fin que sí y… OK, ya quedo claro XD

Espero sus opiniones. Ya saben que yo solo escribo porque me gusta y para ustedes. Por cierto, a mis amados ShikaTemienses que están que me cuelgan porque no he actualizado _Misión Nara_ , una supers disculpa. Ténganme paciencia, ya saben que de pronto mi hermosa y querida _**Inspiración**_ se va al carajo ─Literalmente ¬¬ la muy _pesha_ ─ y me quedo trabada en un bendito párrafo/capitulo. Prometo que en esta o la otra semana subo la actualización.

Sin más por aquí, nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente y último capi de esta Fic.

BESITOS Y CHAO! ~(^•^)~


End file.
